


Caught Up In The Moment

by Artisty_Dreamer



Series: Caught Up In Flames (One-Shot Series) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisty_Dreamer/pseuds/Artisty_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Caught Up In Flames".<br/>Regina and Emma deal with their feelings in the morning after and come to an agreement that is not easy for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A little surprise (hopefully good *fingers crossed*) for lovely GingerLou!  
> Inspiration hit me and I just had to write this down.  
> I hope you will like it! Feedback and comments always appreciated. 
> 
> \- Artisty Dreamer
> 
> P.S. Please note that this is a part of one-shot series, so it definitely cannot be thought of as an end for this story.

The morning air woke Emma up completely and even helped with her hangover. Once she closed the mansion’s front door behind her, the blonde didn’t feel different – she still didn’t want to leave. That was until she stepped off the Mayor’s porch. All of a sudden Emma just wanted to get away as far as possible. What the hell was she thinking last night? How was she able to get herself into all this mess?

“This was a mistake,” Emma told herself.

_“I told you so,” the little voice in her head spoke up, shaking her head in disapproval._

How could it be anything else? They were both caught up in the moment. They both needed comfort. Emma ended up drinking far more than she should’ve had to keep good judgement and Regina… It doesn’t matter anymore.

As the blonde walked on the empty streets, she started to remember all of it. Every kiss, every smile and touch. It might have been a mistake, but it sure was an amazing one. However, Emma wasn't sure Regina felt the same way. Right now the brunette was probably waking up, being revolted even at the faint memory of last night.

 _Regina._ Emma felt a knot forming in her throat. How was she supposed to ever look at the brunette again? Emma was sure there was no way she would be able not to think about the brunette arching her back every time Emma hit that particular spot or all the little sounds she made when the blonde caressed her. The softness of her skin or the way she looked on top of her.

 _No!_ Emma had to forget all of that. It was a mistake. They were both just caught up in the moment.

 

*****

 

As soon as she heard the front door softly close, Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The brunette turned on her back and looked at the closed bedroom door. It suddenly felt so quiet. The silence was slowly becoming suffocating and she decided to get out of bed. As soon as Regina got up, she realized her mistake in doing it too quickly. The alcohol she had consumed last night definitely left its effect on her.

Thankfully she had only a slight hangover and a shower made her feel better. A cup of coffee and breakfast made her feel even better.

It was as if nothing had happened. For the little tasks at hand, like doing the dishes, kept Regina's mind occupied. Until she entered her bedroom again. There was no way of escaping there. Emma’s perfume still lingered in the air and on her pillows and sheets. How could she have done something like this? And Miss Swan of all people?

“It was a mistake,” Regina told herself.

They were both just caught up in the moment. Frustrated at herself, Regina opened her bedroom windows and stripped the bed. She had to get the memory away from herself. There was a reason the blonde had walked away this morning. It was for the best. Wasn't it? The villain never gets a happy ending. The world wasn't designed that way. At least not this one. Regina had made sure of that one too many times. Emma bringing back Marian was jet another one of them. Maybe it was time she learned to live with that. Emma was the Savior and she was the Evil Queen.

 _But last night..._ Last night was different. The way Emma had looked at her. Not at first, but once they reached the bedroom, it seemed as if the blonde genuinely cared for her. Every look filled with something else besides the anger that started their night. It had been so long since Regina actually felt cared for. She was supposed to hate the blonde for ruining her chance with Robin, but how could she?

 _No!_ She had to clear her mind. There was and _is_ nothing there besides too much alcohol. Who knows how many drinks Emma had had before coming to her house? The blonde was probably revolted at the memory. Regina felt a knot forming in her throat.

It was a mistake. They were both just caught up in the moment.

 

*****

 

Emma was lucky. Her parents and Henry were still sound asleep when she entered the apartment. There would be no morning after inquisition. At least for now. Emma was sure she would get one later.

She quickly and quietly showered and changed before heading out to Granny's for breakfast. Emma quickly checked on Henry and decided right there and then that she should permanently forget about last night for his sake. If only that would be so easy.

 

*****

 

“Wow!” Ruby exclaimed as soon as Emma sat down in one of the booths. “You sure look like crap. Long night?”

“You could say that,” Emma responded with a sad smile. “Can I have my usual please?”

“Sure!”

When the waitress returned with Emma's order, she sat down in front of the blonde. Emma didn’t think much of it until Ruby spoke up.

“So how was she?”

The blonde nearly choked on her coffee at the question.

“What?” she almost shrieked out, but quickly get a hold of herself.

“Regina?” Ruby clarified with slight concern in her voice. “How was she when you went to see her yesterday? Is she holding up or has she decided to go all Evil Queen on our asses? And by _ours_ I mean _yours_.”

“Yeah,” Emma cleared her throat. “I guess she's holding up. As much as one would do in this situation.”

“I sometimes feel bad for her you know,” Ruby said. “Don't get me wrong. I am not justifying her actions, but there is no way of knowing what _we_ would have done, if we had to be in her place.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Emma agreed. “Sometimes I wonder...”

She didn’t get to finish her thought because they were interrupted by Ruby’s cell phone ringing. The caller ID read Snow.

“Hi, Snow,” Ruby answered. “Calm down! Is something wrong? … Yeah, I have. She’s at the diner. … Of course. … Okay. Bye.”

“She was looking for me, wasn’t she?” Emma asked, guessing from the tone of the conversation.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded apologetically. “She said you didn’t come home last night and that she wants you to call her when you can.”

“Okay,” the blonde nodded. “I really need my own place. I’m almost 30 and still getting in trouble with my parents for not coming home on time? I mean it’s not like I have a curfew or something.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel,” Ruby said sympathetically. “Granny used to be quite similar. So where were you last night?”

“I was at Regina’s,” Emma responded.

“All night?” the waitress asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” the blonde answered with a sad smile.

“What happened?”

“A lot.”

“Please tell me you didn’t try to kill each other?”

“Not really,” Emma frowned, figuring out a way to leave out the things that were unnecessary for the waitress to know. “I mean, when I showed up she was on full Evil Queen mode. I have to be honest the only time I actually saw her act that way was in the past and back then she _was_ the Evil Queen.”

“So what happened then?” Ruby prompted.

“We had a few drinks; I tried to talk to her; somehow apologize. Then we started to argue.”

There was something Emma was leaving out. Ruby was sure of it. But what was it?

“There is something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?” the waitress asked, narrowing her eyes.

Emma must have looked too guilty or too sad, because her expression gave her away. It took Ruby something close to 30 seconds to figure out what might have happened between Emma and Regina last night. Emma actually could see the pieces of information come together because of the way Ruby’s facial expression changed.

“You slept with her?!” Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

There it was – like a cold shower. When it as a fact that only Emma and Regina knew, it somehow felt different – a distant memory of a dream. Now, hearing someone else say it, made it actually feel real.

Emma looked down at her coffee and that was all the confirmation the waitress needed.

“What does it mean?” Ruby wondered. “I mean for the two of you?”

“Nothing,” Emma quickly responded. “It was a mistake.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked with caution.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Emma nodded. “Look, Ruby, I hurt her. I don’t know what happened between us last night, but I had hurt her. There is no way she wants to do anything with me. I just don’t want to see her look the way she did when she opened her front door for me yesterday.”

“I understand,” Ruby nodded.

“I have to ask you to keep this between us. _Please_ , Ruby?” Emma pleaded. “The word about this can’t get out. It would only hurt her again.”

“I promise Emma,” Ruby assured the blonde with a smile. “Do you think you two will ever talk about it?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said, shaking her head.

“Well if you do wanna talk to her about it, here’s your chance,” Ruby said looking at the entrance of the diner as Emma heard the bell behind her ring, announcing a new customer.

Emma knew it was Regina standing behind her. When she turned around to look at the brunette, she saw Henry standing beside her.

As soon as Emma saw Regina, all the reasoning she had had with herself earlier went through the window. The blonde felt herself not being able to move or speak and when Henry made Regina join them, she froze completely. Luckily Regina spoke for her.

“Miss Swan, a word?” the brunette spoke, gesturing towards the back room of the diner.

Regina was not sure what she would say once they got there. What she _should_ say wasn’t necessarily the same thing she _wanted_ to say. Emma looked scared already and Regina didn’t want to scare her off completely. At this point there was no way she could do without the Savior anymore.

 

*****

 

“Look,” Emma said before Regina even had the chance to say anything. “I know what you’re going to say.”

“You do?” Regina asked in surprise.

“We got caught up in the moment and made a mistake,” Emma continued. “I understand you are angry at me for bringing back Marian and don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Oh,” Regina said quietly.

The brunette couldn’t understand why she was suddenly feeling disappointed. It was what she was expecting out of this conversation after all, wasn’t it? Or maybe some part of her actually wanted a different outcome.

“We don’t have to bring this up ever again,” Emma said around the bitterness in her throat. “We’ll just forget it, if that’s what you want to do?”

Regina was silent. It gave Emma hope. Maybe this story will have a happy ending after all.

“Is that what you want?” Emma asked again in hope that the answer would be _no_.

Regina didn’t know what she was supposed to say. She wanted to say _no_. But what would that mean for both of them? Where would it lead them? There was no way it could actually end well.

“Yes,” the former Evil Queen heard herself say and once she had said it, she instantly regretted it.

“Okay,” Emma nodded.

It was the right thing to do. Wasn’t it? They just had to forget about it. They were both caught up in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> http://we-are-all-dreamers-inside.tumblr.com/


End file.
